


The Stargle Collective

by BiastulaAtornal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Gen, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Memories, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiastulaAtornal/pseuds/BiastulaAtornal
Summary: I write poems sometimes.I'll leave them all here.





	1. Cryonic All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this on my birthday
> 
> at some point
> 
> go figure

happy birthday to me

as bold as I can be

a year-long stand on Gaean land 

ain’t done jack shit, you see

but I can’t muster guts to flee

a bash of this degree

Telluric guiles, these Earthly wiles

leave me their devotee


	2. meals, and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> music by music

Ventolin lets airways swell

and music spills forth frozen sands

we lodge in Strawberry Fields Hotel:

speak from one thousand tiny hands

 

the cosmic drama known to Earth

plays out on harp and breath and drum–

hearth foe and foil all fall to soil

and likewise, self will join the thrum


	3. Blows on Thunder

What have you done?

I’ve found the crack inside again.

Why did you look?

I’ve let you steer now and then.

Where would you go?

I’d set my course for colder lands.

What would you do?

I’d count my time on shaking hands.


	4. Shallowreach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> garden warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while watching some corvids having a spat in my garden, I thought of the phrase 'a murder has occurred' and the rest kind of came from there

They’re clamoring to start their fun,

Pure joy in every word.

Three marks remain, then two, then one--

A murder has occurred.

 

Studious agents make their call,

So brash and debonair.

The stand-off sparks with murderous squall:

Unkindness fills the air.

 

As cold reports of bystanders

Hang stern in every ear,

Tools sharp yet small shine in their eyes:

The scorn is building here.

 

Scavengers in elder’s robes

Set up one fearful row.

With desperate pares and pecks and probes:

Foul tidings fester now.


	5. Veteran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one developed backwards for some reason--like, the last stanza came to me first?

“I wasn’t sure what I should say,”

I said,

flushing in the winter breeze

quite red,

still trying out his game.

 

“I wouldn’t know what anyone could say,”

the purl

in everybody’s frothing minds

would furl

our world in tight all neat and nice.

 

(he was looking across the road, really,

from where he sat,

watching blood that was in fact the air

thread and throb on through the walls and roofs)

 

but we all know the easy way would be to fight,

to take your family, your friends to task

and light

digging deep into the earth

safe in so many shells.

 

because, irregardless, you’ll know they’ll say the truth feels nice--

to slip and slide

and slice

and stare through slivers, crescents, red

all day.


	6. Wolven

The river twists and turns for home

So file away the fire and foam

And let my heart, in nature’s tome

Beat frantic track for here

 

Each breath is drawn, the lungs do sing

And fresh finesse the air will bring

My pulse a kindling, loving spring

Under thick coal veneer

 

_But where am I?_ The thoughts do last:

This Brocken spectre, hounder past

Of such a species wild and fast

Yet prey to basest fear...

 

Deceit is only why they crow

And dredge up seeds with which to sow

An impasse, prismatic so

That clouds a vision mere.


End file.
